Como un sueño virtual
by Asamijaki
Summary: Seven despierta en la misma línea de tiempo una y otra vez, observando la vida de MC antes de la RFA, intentando detener los reinicios. Pero no todo es lo que parece


18:34, Día 3.

Hay tanto frío, el pelirrojo bosteza un cálido aliento y cierra los ojos. Realmente no sabe qué está haciendo ahora mismo. Solo espera, como cada sábado, en ese parque donde compartieron una hermosa balada, esa noche en San Valentín. Recordando sus propias palabras y esa radiante sonrisa, ese tacto, ese cálido amor.

Es doloroso recordarlo en esta situación, cuando esas memorias son solo polvo que el viento se llevó.

Pero, él está aquí, esperando todavía. Como había terminado de esta manera?

Como una persona lamentable, hundido en un maldito círculo, una y otra vez. Fingiendo que todo está bien, que no está al borde de la locura.

Quince días, si él falla, el juego comenzaría de nuevo.

Sus helados dedos se posan sobre su rostro, a veces tiene que verificar que esto era real, porque todo parece ser un sueño. Recuerda cómo se sentía la piel ajena sobre su rostro con ese suave toque y esos apetecibles labios. Como ellos entrelazaraban sus manos, hablando de su boda en el espacio, en un pequeño planeta lejano donde los gatos están hechos de algodón de azúcar y arroz. Imaginando un final feliz, comiendo Honey Buddha Chips y bebiendo Dr. Pepeer.

Antes de que todo acabara.

Aquí había semanas felices cuando él podía ser feliz otra vez, pero ella no recordaba cuánto él la amaba. Y eso es tan cruel.

Tal vez, esto un castigo de Dios, por todos sus errores, por abandonar a Saeran, por confiar en V o algo. Tal vez por su egoísmo.

—Disculpa, ¿Estás bien? —, es su voz, su dulce voz, pero ¿Por qué?

Esa era la primera vez que ella lo notaba, ¿Que había cambiado? Seven había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él ha repetido esa semana. Y era siempre lo mismo: ella iba por la calle, buscando trabajo, reuniéndose con amigos y visitando a sus padres.

Luciel había intentado no pensar acerca de la vida de MC, su vida era normal, antes de involucrarse con la RFA, con él, específicamente. Pero él nunca ha evitado que pase. Porque él es una persona horrible y no puede vivir sin ella.

(Mentiras. Él puede, pero no lo quiere)

Ahora, ella está aquí, y él está mudo.

—MC… — su nombre escapa de sus labios, esto no está bien. Él lo ha arruinado.

El pelirrojo no puede verla, él siente su sangre subirle a la cara. Dios, ¿Por qué?

—Sabes mi nombre, te he visto, has estado siguiéndome durante los últimos tres días, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Eres peligroso? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? —Dice ella sorpresivamente calmada. Lo mira como siempre, y algo en Luciel piensa que ella es su amada novia, él tiene una pequeña esperanza esta vez, quiere creer que ella recuerda algo, que ella lo recuerda a él.

—Lo siento, no sé de qué estás hablando —Seven es un buen espía, pero nunca ha logrado mentirle.

Él lo sabe.

—¿Eres un acosador o alguien te contrato para esto?

Mierda. Se supone que ellos no se conocerán aún, si no dentro de pocos días. Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?

Esto provocará una cadena de efectos, ¿Debería seguir actuando de esta forma?

Sin embargo, algo está mal.

—¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿No tienes miedo? ¡Probablemente soy un maldito acosador, secuestrador o un asesino! —no quiere gritarle, pero ella es una chica demasiado temeraria, y él se preocupa de lo fácil que es para ella acercarse a extraños potencialmente peligrosos.

—No me asustas —, responde de inmediato, y el corazón de Saeyong amenaza con salir disparado de su pecho —, No luces como alguien que haga algo malo. Sinceramente, pienso que eres lindo, siento como si te conociera de alguna parte, pero no recuerdo de dónde —, ella sonríe para él, y él está en shock.

—Tú… — Luciel cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Él no sabe qué hacer. Ha estado esperando por días para correr y darle un abrazo, y llenarla con besos, y…

El teléfono de la castaña suena en esos momentos. En la pantalla hay una notificación. Un correo de "Unknown", ¿Qué?

Ella se ve confundida, se supone que esto pasaría dentro de dos días.

—No lo abras —, dice él, y ella se ve aún más confundida por su repentina seriedad.

Si ella no abría y contestaba ese correo, ella no tendría que pasar por todo esto. Ellos nunca se conocerán. Y ese maldito ciclo podría cerrarse. Ella estaría libre y a salvo. Ella sería feliz sin él.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —le pregunta muy preocupada. Seven siente un suave toque que limpia sus lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar.

Su toque… él había extrañado absolutamente todo acerca de ella. Él no quería esto, pero no era posible evitarlo.

—Yo no- —, él sabe que debería escalar y esperar que esto no haya influenciado demasiado en esta línea de tiempo.

(¿Es una paradoja? El tiene muchas preguntas, y su mente es un enredo. Tal vez, si ella no estuviera involucrada en todo esto…)

Necesitaba un tiempo fuera, tiempo para pensar acerca de todo. Y cierra los ojos otra vez.

Pero una pequeña campana suena.

Él sabe que es y no entiende por qué. Ese sonido anuncia el final, después de quién de días esa campana suena y todo comienza de nuevo. No ha pasado ni una semana, ¿Qué demonios?

—Ustedes dos, han roto las reglas —, es una voz femenina. Saeyong sabe quién es. Siente la mano de MC en su hombro, ¿Está asustada? ¿De Rika? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Saeyong, huye —, la chica castaña susurra, ella se aferra a la chaqueta de Luciel, está temblando, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Tú no deberías estar aquí —, la rubia la mira fríamente, ¿Es esa realmente Rika?

—¡Saeyong, despierta! — ella comienza a gritar, cuando el pelirrojo quiere girar a observar a la otra mujer, ella se ha ido. Sólo está MC, quién luce aterrorizada —. ¡Escúchame, esto no es real, gracias a Saeran puedo estar aquí, pero es temporal! ¡Te necesito de vuelta, por favor!

Ella sigue hablando, pero sus palabras parecen distantes. Él es quien vive una locura, él es quien debe salvarla. O, ¿Acaso fue todo al revés? ¿Todo este tiempo? No puede creerlo, es imposible, ¿Verdad?

—MC, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tú me recuerdas? ¿Esto es un sueño? —él pregunta, pero ella lo observa como si solo verlo doliera demasiado.

Luciel nota como su tacto parece desaparecer. Sus manos comienzan a verse transparente lentamente.

—Te amo —, ella susurra como si su voz estuviera por romperse, acercándose a su rostro. Él la extraña, quiere sus labios.

Pero en un pestañeo, ella ya no está ahí.

La campana suena de nuevo.

7:00, Día 1.

Seven bosteza de nuevo, y despeja su mente.

Una y otra vez, la misma fecha.

Por alguna razón, él no recuerda cómo ha terminado el último ciclo, ¿Estuvo cerca de salvarla?

No lo sabía.

Pero, esta vez él ganaría este loco juego.

(...)

—Estuve tan cerca… —ella lamenta —, si hubiera sido más rápida, o si yo…

—Es mi culpa, Rika me detectó más rápido de lo que pensé —, Saeran intenta reconfortarla, pero él también está mal.

Han sido tres meses desde que Saeyong desapareció. Dos años desde la muerte de V. Y seis meses desde que Rika había escapado del psiquiátrico.

Todo está mal. Nadie tenía un buen final, porque nadie podía ser feliz. No sin Saeyong, no sin haberlo encontrado y a Rika también.

—No es tu culpa, Saeran, sin ti, nunca podría haber hablado con él. Gracias. — ella intenta sonreírle, sabe que no es la única que sufre por toda esta mierda.

Saeran la abraza, y ella solo le consuela, mientras mira aquella computadora junto aquellos cables a los que sigue conectada.

La próxima vez, definitivamente, lo salvaría.


End file.
